Daughter of the Little Mermaid
by Twilightroxas7
Summary: We all know the story of The Little Mermaid, but this is what happen, and with her story as it continues with her daughter Sirena dealing with teen life, and secrets of the sea.
Aquata a beautiful mermaid fell in love with a prince she rescued that she wanted to be with him. To be with her prince Aquata traded her voice to a sea witch for a elixir that would grant her human legs however she was told that if the prince married another she would die, and become seafoam a day after his wedding at dawn's first light. Once she arrived on land Aquata consume the elixir that gave her legs becoming a human. Aquata bonded with the prince as they began to be closer despite his vowed to marry the girl that saved him. When the prince was introduce to a princess he recognize as the maiden from the temple who he think rescue him that he married her breaking Aquata's heart. Knowing her fate is sealed her sisters arrive with a dagger that they gain from the sea witch in exchange for there long hair. They told her to stab the prince, and use his blood to become a mermaid again, but she couldn't kill him that she went o the edge of the ship, and threw herself into the ocean. As Aquata becomes seafoam she felt something that she knew mermaids have Aquata looks down seeing a egg not just any egg is her egg that is carrying her child she conceive with the prince. Knowing she won't live long enough she kiss her egg as she leaves her unborn child a message through the kiss.

 _My sweet child. I'm sorry I won't be with you, and watch you grow up, but I will always love you forever._ Aquata then became seafoam as the egg goes into the depths. Aquata's sisters mourn there sister's death the egg reach them that they were shock, but felt there sister's presence, and the human prince's presence.

"Aquata you might pass on, but we can't let your child be motherless." Sirena said as she looks at her sisters.

"May I suggest taking the egg to land? We could watch over it, and tell it stories of the ocean, and its mother." Pearl the youngest suggested as the other mermaids agreed to watch over the egg. Covering the egg with kelp, and seaweed the mermaids reach a island that hasn't been discovered by humans, and put the egg in a hidden part of the land. For the next 200 years the sisters watch over the egg telling it stories of the ocean, and its mother as they die one by one. Pearl the last sister now elderly as she watches the egg that to her joy the egg was beginning to hatch that she encourage the baby as she shed tears of joy, and a little hand appear first with a baby crying the egg finally hatch revealing a baby girl that Pearl cried with happiness seeing her newborn niece.

"My sisters, and I were always thinking of a name for you, and I know the name for you. Your name would be Sirena." Pearl said then she felt time is up as she begins to die, and become seafoam. She carried the newborn child in her arms as she swam to the other side of the island, and saw a young couple walking on the shore, and heard there wish of having a baby that she put the infant on shore. "Will miss you so much Sirena. We wanted to be with you, and watch you grow up, but it would be too late. I hope you would live with a happy family, and have a happy future. We love you Sirena." Pearl said her final mssage, and went back to the sea, and past away becoming seafoam. Samantha & Devin walk on the shores of the island that making a beach town for. They discovered they couldn't have children which saddens them. As they walk the couple heard a baby girl crying. They couldn't believe it a little girl was left for them like someone knew they wanted a child. They tried hard to find the baby girl's parents. With no luck they decided to raise her as there own daughter naming her Sirena.

I always try making a story of the Little mermaid's daughter, and close to the original.

As for her daughter I'm thinking of either Amy Ruffle or Indiana Evans as Sirena to b on the cover. Please review, and who you think should be Sirena's look. The second chapter will reveal the cover of Sirena's appearance of that was picked the most.


End file.
